In recent years, many people use smartphones. Smartphones consume more power than conventional mobile phones. Therefore, it is a great challenge to reduce the power consumption of smartphones. The reduction of power consumption is also a significant challenge not only for the smartphones, but also for mobile devices such as laptop computers.
Even small smartphones increasingly have high resolution display panels. Therefore, if quality of displayed image degrades, the degradation may be highly visible.